onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Portgas D. Ace
550,000,000 |relatives = Gol D. Roger (Ojciec, Martwy) Portgas D. Rouge (Matka, Martwa) Monkey D. Garp(Przybrany Dziadek) Sabo (Przybrany Brat) Monkey D. Luffy (Przybrany Brat) |devilfruits = Mera Mera no Mi |manga debut = Rozdział 154 |anime debut = Odcinek 91 |japanese voice = Toshio Furukawa Daisuke Sakaguchi (młody) |english voice = Wersja 4kids: Frank Frankson Wersja Funimation: Travis Willingham|colorscheme = WhitebeardPiratesColors|abilities = Haki Haoshoku Haki |weapons = }} Portgas D. Ace (ポートガス・D・エース Pōtogasu D. Ēsu) - syn Króla Piratów, Gol D. Rogera i jego kochanki Portgas D. Rouge, przybrany, starszy brat Luffy'ego, adoptowany i wychowany przez Monkey D. Garpa. Marynarka nazwała go "Płomienna Pięść" Ace (火拳のエース, Hiken no Ēsu). Ace, podobnie jak Luffy, szkolony był do zostania członkiem Marynarki Wojennej, wybrał jednak drogę bycia piratem. Jest byłym kapitanem Piratów Spade, aktualnie dowódca drugiej dywizji we flocie Białobrodego. Posiada moc Diabelskiego Owocu Mera Mera no Mi, który pozwala mu kontrolować ogień. Podczas walki z Czarnobrodym Ace zostaje pokonany, złapany i przetransportowany do największego więzienia na świecie Impel Down. Jego młodszy brat Monkey D. Luffy pragnął go uratować.Niestety mu się to nie udało. W Marineford Ace ginie z ręki admirała Akainu broniąc Luffy'ego. Wygląd Mimo że nie byli oni związani więzami krwi, Ace i jego przybrany brat Luffy, byli do siebie podobni. Jednak Ace miał bardziej poważne spojrzenie, niż jego beztroski brat, był również nieco wyższy i bardziej umięśniony. Na twarzy posiadał dziecinne piegi (odziedziczone po matce) i potrafił pokazać sceptyczny wyraz twarzy unosząc do góry lewą brew. Co ciekawe, jego rysy twarzy były bardzo podobne do jego ojca Gol D. Roger'a za młodu bez wąsów. Tatuaż Ace'a był jego największym znakiem rozpoznawczym. Znajdował się na jego plecach, był to symbol Białobrodego - purpurowe kości ułożone w krzyż, nałożona na nim fioletowa czaszka z białym wąsem - który opisał, że jest jego dumą i radością. Ace miał również inny tatuaż na jego lewym bicepsie od góry przeliterowane słowo "ASCE" w pionie. Przekreślone "S" jest wyrazem hołdu dla Sabo jak jego Jolly Roger. Na okładce Rozdziału 596, na tatuażu Ace'a widać napis "ACE", zamiast oryginalnego "ASCE", pokazuje na obrazku Ace'a, Luffy'ego i Sabo jako dorosłych, prawdopodobnie była to ukazanie "co jeśli", czyli jakby to wyglądało, gdyby żył. Ace nosił rozpiętą z przodu koszulę, zanim zrobił sobie na plecach tatuaż Białobrodego, wtedy nie ubierał nic na górną część swojego ciała, wyjątkiem był jedynie jego pobyt na wyspach zimowych. Nosił czarne, wysokie buty, czarne spodenki do kolan przepasane pomarańczowym paskiem, wysadzonym srebrnymi oczkami, a także niebieską kieszonkę opasaną wokół jego lewej nogi. Na pasku przy spodniach miał dużą, srebrną klamrę, na której występowała duża litera "A", opadająca ku prawemu biodru ze względu na opuszczenie rozpiętego końca paska wzdłuż spodenek. Sztylet w zielonej osłonie wisiał przy lewym biodrze. Również na lewym nadgarstku nosił Log Pose i bransoletkę w biało-czerwone paski. Po tej samej stronie nosił pomarańczowy nałokietnik i tatuaż "ASCE". Miał na sobie czerwony naszyjnik z korali i pomarańczowy kapelusz z niebieskimi uśmiechami, jednym smutnym i jednym uśmiechniętym oraz sznur czerwonych korali znajdujących się powyżej obręczy. Dwa długie, pomarańczowe sznurki boczne zwisały z jego kapelusza, zakończone dużym medalionem w postaci czaszki byka z czerwonymi frędzlami. Niestety, Ace stracił swój rozpoznawczy kapelusz, który miał odkąd rozpoczął swoją przygodę jako pirat, na wyspie Banaro w wyniku jego pojedynku z Czarnobrodym. Jego nóż także został skonfiskowany, ponieważ nie był widoczny w jego wyglądzie, jako więzień w Impel Down. Tatuaż na jego plecach, który oznaczał jego dumę, został zniszczony przez uderzenie, doprowadzające do jego śmierci. Jednak nóż i kapelusz Ace'a zostały umieszczone na jego nagrobku - albo zostały one odnalezione, albo zastąpione duplikatami. Pod koniec drugiego filmu, Przygoda na Mechanicznej Wyspie, ''w zapowiedzi, zbliżające się postaci w Sadze Baroque Works zostały pokazane. Ace również został ukazany spośród wielu postaci. Jego ubrania były niemal identyczne, jednak zostały zmienione w nich kolory, które były wprost przeciwne do tych z anime. Jako dziecko, Ace jest pokazany często nosząc koszulki z frazami dwóch kanji z przodu (takie jak "niewinność" i "przemoc"). W niektórych przypadkach są związane ze scenami, w których zostały one noszone, jak "niezależność", kiedy trzej bracia wybudowali domek na drzewie, by w nim żyć. Często nosił spodenki do kolan i ciemny nałokietnik na lewym ramieniu. Ace widoczny był w ciemnobrązowych, płaskich półbutach, a w zimie oprócz codziennego ubioru narzucał na siebie zielony sweter. Galeria Seria Gry video Osobowość Ace był bardziej inteligentny, uprzejmy i ogólnie bardziej znośny niż Luffy, co skłoniło Piratów Słomianego Kapelusza do pytania czy na pewno są spokrewnieni. Podczas, gdy kilka osób, które widziały Gol D. Roger'a zauważyły, że Luffy jest bardzo podobny do zmarłego Króla Piratów, Białobrody sam też stwierdził, że osobowość Ace'a nie jest taka jak jego ojca. Wydaje się, że jedną z nielicznych, wspólnych cech, które łączą braci jest ich lekkomyślność. Ponadto Ace lubił się bawić tak jak jego brat. Gdy przez przypadek wsiadł na statek Buggy'ego, przyciągnięty zapachem jedzenia, postanowił się tam zabawić. Ace może być nieco wulgarny, tak jak kiedyś wytarł swoją brudną od jedzenia twarz w spódnicę kobiety podczas, gdy spożywał posiłek w Spice Bean, w Alabaście. Ace posiadał dwie dziwne cechy. Pierwszym była jego dość skrajna narkolepsja. Przypadkowo zasypiał podczas jedzenia lub rozmowy, pozostawiając ludzi w okół siebie, w zastanowieniu, czy umarł. Po raz pierwszy zaobserwowano to w Alabaście, kiedy myślano, że zmarł w połowie posiłku. Jego "uprzejmość" jest wynikiem nauk Makino, którą poprosił o pomoc. Chciał odpowiednio podziękować Shanks'owi za uratowanie jego brata. Wcześniej Ace był chłodny wobec innych i nikogo nie znał. Jako syn Roger'a żył w jego cieniu i jest do tej pory pierwszym przedstawicielem D., który kwestionował prawo do własnego istnienia, podczas znanej i postrzeganej jako najgorszej cechy D. Wydawało się, że Ace miał przez całe życie problemy ze względu na jego pochodzenie, nawet potępiając Gol D. Roger'a i uczynienia Białobrodego swoim ojcem. Była to reakcja przeciwna do Luffy'ego, który natychmiast zaakceptował tożsamość swojego ojca na wieść o nim i nie obchodziło go jak niebezpiecznym mężczyzną był. Jednak Luffy nie dorastał z wiedzą o tożsamości (lub istnieniu) ojca. Ace wierzył, że to naturalne, gdyby naprawdę umarł, ponieważ nikt nie chciał, aby dziecko diabła (Roger'a) żyło. Ace komentując swoją śmierć powiedział, że nigdy nie szukał sławy, ani fortuny - wszystko co chciał, to odpowiedź na pytanie, którą szukał całe życie: czy to dobrze, że się urodził, ponieważ było to jedyną rzeczą uniemożliwiającą mu śmierć bez żalu, tak jak w młodości postanowili to z Luffy'm. Ace żałował tylko, że nie zobaczy jak Luffy spełnia swoje marzenie, które jego zdaniem Luffy, jako jego młodszy brat, niewątpliwie osiągnie. Ace miał tendencję, do tego, by nigdy nie unikać walki, mówiąc, że nigdy nie będzie uciekał przed wrogiem. Z tego powodu niektórzy uważali, że Ace chce zginąć na własne życzenie, ale tak naprawdę, chciał ochronić ludzi przed zranieniem. Dadan stwierdziła, że odziedziczył tę tendencję po ojcu, Gol D. Roger'ze, mimo wstrętu do niego. Ace wyszedł zwycięsko nad wrogami, przed którymi nie chciał uciec takimi jak Porchemy czy Bluejam. Jego upór zabolał go jednak wielokrotnie, zwłaszcza gdy odmówił wycofania się z walki z Czarnobrodym lub Admirałem Akainu. Ace'a można było łatwo sprowokować i uciekał się do przemocy wobec każdego, kto obraził lub zranił bliskich mu ludzi. W jednej z rozmów Garp'a z Curly Dadan, okazała się to kolejną cechą odziedziczoną po Roger'ze. W młodości Ace miał tendencję do brutalnego pobicia osób, które obraziły Króla Piratów, choć on sam nie lubił swojego biologicznego ojca. Po usłyszeniu o domniemanej śmierci Sabo przez Światową Szlachtę, Ace szybko zareagował, chcąc zabić szlachcica. Jednak Dadan powstrzymała go przywiązując sznurem do drzewa. Temperament Ace'a jest szczególnie ukazany w przypadkach, gdy Białobrody, ogłoszony wcześniej jego jedynym ojcem, zostanie obrażony. Wierząc, że to był przypadek, gdy Czarnobrody złamał żelazną zasadę Piratów Białobrodego i uciekł po zamordowaniu członka załogi, Ace postanowił odszukać zdradzieckiego podwładnego, mimo wysiłków kolegów z załogi, a nawet zaleceń Białobrodego, by go powstrzymać. Ace później zobaczył, że jego upór zaprowadził go na egzekucję. Mimo, że udało mu się uniknąć śmierci na szafocie dzięki pomocy Luffy'ego i członków załogi na Marineford, był na dobrej drodze do wolności. Admirał Akainu jednak sprowokował go, obrażając Białobrodego. Ace szybko odwrócił się twarzą do niego, ignorując ostrzeżenia kolegów z załogi, rozgniewał się na prowokacje wroga. Nie chcąc darować mu mówienia źle o Białobrodym, Ace zaatakował go z furią, jednak został spalony przez Diabelski Owoc Akainu. Admirał znalazł okazję do ataku na będącego z boku Luffy'ego, Ace skoczył przed niego, poświęcając własne życie, aby ochronić go przed atakiem. Mówiąc swoje ostatnie słowa Portgas'owi było przykro, że zmarnował wszystkie wysiłki jego brata, próbującego go uratować. Relacje Załoga Piraci Spade Ace był bardzo lojalny wobec załogi, którą sam stworzył. Kiedy zauważył, że nie ma szans, by pokonać Białobrodego oddzielił siebie i swoich piratów Ognistą Drogą dając im możliwość ucieczki. Piraci Spade również byli lojalny w stosunku do swojego kapitana. Pomimo wcześniejszych ciosów zadanych przez Białobrodego, zaatakowali Piratów Edwarda by odzyskać Ace'a. Zostali jednak mocno pobici i uprowadzeni razem z nim. Piraci Spade, którzy są teraz członkami załogi Białobrodego mocno opłakiwali śmierć swojego kapitana. Piraci Białobrodego Ace początkowo zamierzał zdobyć głowę Białobrodego, lecz został pokonany. Imperator zaproponował mu zostać jednym z jego synów, jednak Ace odmówił. Pomimo tego Edward uprowadził całą załogę Piratów Spade na swój statek. Po wielokrotnej próbie zamachu na Newgate'a, Ace wysłuchał opisu Marco, który mówił o miłości Piratów Białobrodego do ich ojca. Postanowił zrezygnować z walk i umieścić symbol Białobrodego na swoich plecach. Ten tatuaż stał się jego największą dumą i radością. Ace miał wielki szacunek do swojego kapitana. Białobrody był najsilniejszym żyjącym piratem, Ace posunął się nawet do opisania go jako przykładu ojca. Ace był lojalnym członkiem załogi i dowodził 2. Dywizją Piratów Białobrodego. Wydaję się, że Thatch był jednym z pierwszych z załogi, który wdał się z nim w interakcję. Stali się dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Ace z Marco również wydawali się być bliskimi przyjaciółmi, wyjaśniając mu więź między Białobrodym i jego załogą. Marshall D. Teach, który później zyskał przydomek "Czarnobrody", kiedyś był jednym z podwładnych Ace'a, w retrospekcji pokazywani są oni podczas wspólnego posiłku, kiedy Teach namawiał Ace'a do zostania 2. Dowódcą. Piraci Białobrodego bardzo lubili Ace'a i bez wahania obiecali mu ratunek od egzekucji, jak widać, gdy wołali oni, że nie wybaczą nikomu kto go skrzywdził. Białobrody wyraźnie się martwił, gdy dowiedział się o pomyśle Ace'a by odnaleźć Czarnobrodego. Ace przedstawił to jako jego obowiązek, aby ukarać zdrajcę, niezależnie od ostrych ostrzeżeń, które otrzymał od Shanks'a. Mimo, że Białobrody nie wydał Portgas'owi żadnych tego typu poleceń, ten uparcie oznajmiał, że odnajdzie swojego byłego podwładnego. Kapitan mimo zmartwień wziął pełną odpowiedzialność za decyzję swojego syna i stwierdził, że to na jego polecenie Ace udał się po Czarnobrodego. Białobrody natychmiast zmobilizował swoich piratów i sojuszników, gdy tylko dowiedział się o zbliżającej egzekucji Ace'a. Piraci Białobrodego odnaleźli Marineford wraz z wieloma pirackimi potężnymi załogami alianckimi rozpoczynając wojnę z Marynarką i Światowym Rządem. Rodzina Monkey D. Luffy Ace i jego brat Luffy byli sobie bardzo bliscy, jako dzieci i jako piraci, nawet po trzech latach rozłąki. Ace początkowo trzymał Luffy'ego na uboczu i był do niego wrogo nastawiony. Przykładem może być, kiedy Luffy niewinnie zawołał Ace'a na moście linowym, a ten (mocno poirytowany jego obecnością) uderzył młodego Monkey'a, wrzucając do wąwozu. Zawsze był mocno zirytowany, gdy Luffy płakał. Później Ace zaczął się zmieniać w stosunku do niego, bronił go przed atakami Garp'a, nawet obrażał dziadka, próbując powstrzymać swoje obraźliwe zachowanie wobec Luffy'ego. Jego troska utrzymuje się już przez resztę fabuły. Pierwsza interwencja Ace'a w obronie Luffy'ego była w Nanohana, walczył wówczas ze Smoker'em. Później, gdy odkrył, że celem Czarnobrodego jest zabicie Luffy'ego i dotarczenie go Światowemu Rządowi, Ace natychmiast ostrzegł go, że nie pozwoli położyć mu palcy na jego młodszym bracie. Pomimo bliskości, Ace często denerwuje się na Luffy'ego i martwi o niego, ponieważ często robi nieprzemyślane rzeczy. Widać to, gdy Boa Hancock powiedziała Ace'owi, że Luffy przeniknął do Impel Down i stara się go uratować. Innym przykładem jest to jak Ace był transportowany do Marineford. Ciągle martwił się o życie Luffy'ego, wielokrotnie wypowiadając jego imię i myśląc o nim. Choć często niepokoi się o młodszego brata z powodu jego lekkomyślności, wewnątrz Ace wydawał się dumny z poczynań brata. Uśmiechał się, gdy Garp odwiedzając go w więzieniu, opowiadał o wybrykach Luffy'ego na Enies Lobby i Sabaody. Wydaje się, że Ace najczęściej opowiadał o Monkey'u swojej załodze i Jinbe. Był bardzo szczęśliwy, gdy zobaczył pierwszą nagrodę za głowę Luffy'ego i nie marnował czasu od razu pokazując list gończy Białobrodemu. Po bezceremonialnym wejściu Luffy'ego na Marineford, Marco bez problemu rozpoznał w nim brata Ace'a, ponieważ zawsze o nim mówił, nawet zanim Luffy zadeklarował to głośno, żeby wszyscy słyszeli. Ace zachowywał się typowo jak dobry, starszy brat, gdy poprosił załogę Słomkowego Kapelusza, by opiekowali się jego młodszym bratem. Luffy otrzymał również od niego kartę vivre, dzięki której mogli się spotkać w przyszłości. Szanowali nawzajem swoje wybory mimo różnic i wiedzieli, że obydwaj byli na tyle silni by dbać o siebie. Luffy wiedział, że gdyby Ace'owi się coś stało, ruszyłby mu na pomoc. Jednak wiedział również, że ego Ace'a nie pozwoliłoby mu na to, więc początkowo dał mu spokój, nawet po odkryciu, że Ace został ranny, dzięki karcie vivre. Jednak, gdy dowiedział się, że jego starszy brat został schwytany, skazany na egzekucję, a także, że jego karta vivre spłonęła do dziesięciokrotnie mniejszej wielkości, Luffy postanowił na razie zapomieć o swojej załodze, z którą się miał spotkać na Archipelagu Sabaody i wyruszył z Amazon Lily do Impel Down ratować Ace'a. Przed egzekucją Portgas'a wyjawiono, że naprawdę był on synem Gol D. Roger'a, a nie Monkey D. Dragon'a, jak wcześniej zakładano, a także, że został przygarnięty przez Monkey D. Garp'a. Co sprawia, że Ace i Luffy byli przybranymi braćmi, a nie biologicznymi. W retrospekcji ukazane było spotkanie Luffy'ego i Ace'a, gdy byli dziećmi co świadczy, że Monkey jest tego świadomy. Widać w niej również znaki rozpoznawcze Luffy'ego - słomkowy kapelusz i bliznę pod okiem, co oznacza, że po raz pierwszy spotkali się z Ace'm po opuszczeniu wyspy przez Shanks'a. Później we wspomnieniach jest pokazane jak oficjalnie deklarują o swoim braterstwie, po wypiciu sake, każdy ze swojej miseczki. W rozmowie Luffy'ego z Ivankov'em, Monkey ujawnia, że prawdziwym ojcem Ace był Gol D. Ace, więc był tego świadom. Choć Piraci Białobrodego i Luffy najechali na Marineford, aby go ratować, Ace nie zawahał się poświęcić swojego życia w obronie Luffy'ego: w pełni świadom, że zostanie spalony przez Akainu, Ace skoczył przed brata, osłaniając go przed atakiem Admirała. Ace żałował jedynie, że nie zobaczy, jak Luffy spełnia swoje marzenie, co niewątpliwie mu się uda. Ace umarł z uśmiechem na ustach, podczas, gdy jego brat tracił świadomość w bezmyślnej rozpaczy nad śmiercią swego ukochanego brata. Sabo Sabo był dobrym przyjacielem Ace'a i przybranym bratem dziesięć lat temu. Planowali swoje życie jako piraci i gromadzili skarby, by w przyszłości kupić statek piracki, wspólne zbieranie rozpoczęło się pięć lat przed spotkaniem Luffy'ego, na Grey Terminal. Sabo był jednym z dwóch przybranych braci Ace'a, wraz z Luffy'm. Wypili razem sake, by oficjalnie stać się braćmi. Gdy Sabo poświęcił swoje szczęście, by uratować życie Ace'a i Luffy'ego od gniewu jego ojca, Ace postanowił zapomnieć na chwilę o Sabo, ponieważ jeśli Sabo był szczęśliwy, on i Luffy powinni być z tego dumni. Jednak, gdy Sabo został prawdopodobnie zabity przez Saint Jalmack'a, Ace żałował swojej wcześniejszej decyzji, wpadł we wściekłość i próbował zabić w zemście szlachcica, lecz został powstrzymany przez Dadan. Później płakał po pozornej utracie brata, pomimo że wcześniej twierdził do Luffy'ego, że mężczyźni nie powinni płakać. Wystarczająco tragicznie, Ace zmarł nie wiedząc, że Sabo tak naprawdę żyje. Edward Newgate Ace traktuje Białobrodego jak swojego rodzonego ojca. W każdej sytuacji mówi wszystkim, że to właśnie Edward, jest jego ojcem. thumb|Ace próbuje zabić Białobrodego.Mimo, że początkowo Ognista Pięść próbowała zabić Yonko. Chłopak zrozumiał z czasem, jak ważny jest on dla niego. Miłość do "ojca" widać doskonale w sytuacji gdy Teach zabił jednego z załogantów. Wtedy też, chłopak postanawia czym prędzej pomścić nie tylko podwładnego, ale również zemścić się za okrycie hańbą imienia Yonko. Później podczas egzekucji Ace'owi jest wstyd z powodu tego, że nie posłuchał rad ojca i ruszył w pogoń za Czarnobrodym, tym samym narażając go na to wszystko. Dla Białobrodego nie ma to jednak żadnego znaczenia, gdyż postanawia zabić każdego, kto tylko zgładził jego syna. To jak bardzo blisko siebie są te postacie, widać również doskonale, w sytuacji, gdy Ognista pięść mówi Yonko, kto tak naprawdę jest jego biologicznym ojcem. Białobrody mówi mu wtedy, że nie ma znaczenia kto go spłodził, bo wszyscy są synami morza. Ace tuż przed śmiercią, również Białobrodemu podziękował za okazaną mu miłość. Portgas D. Rouge Rouge była matką Ace'a, która trzymała go w swoim łonie 20 miesięcy w celu ochrony niewinnego dziecka przed Światowym Rządem. Ace urodził się rok i trzy miesiące po śmierci Roger'a, więc Rouge była w piątym miesiącu ciąży, kiedy uciekała się do jakiejś nieznanej metody (przyjętą przez Marynarkę jako siła woli) do utrzymania tak długo ciąży. Tuż przed śmiercią, Rouge nadała mu imię Gol D. Ace. Jednak Ace, wdzięczny swojej matce za poświęcenie dla niego, swojego życia, przyjął jej nazwisko zamiast ojca. Gol D. Roger Już wiadomo, że ojcem Ace'a by Król Piratów, Gol D. Roger, w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego przekonania, że jego ojcem jest Monkey D. Dragon. Ponieważ Roger zmarł przed jego narodzeniem, Ace czuł, że nic mu nie zawdzięcza, dlatego przyjął nazwisko swojej matki, która zginęła chroniąc go. O dziwo, gdy wydawało się, że Ace nienawidził swojego ojca, w retrospekcjach ukazane jest jak bije każdego, kto mówił o nim źle. W innej retrospekcji, pokazuje Luffy'ego i Ace'a jako dzieci. Ujawnia, że Luffy jest świadom, iż nie jest związany z nim więzami krwi i wie kto jest jego prawdziwym ojcem. Według Sabo, Ace nie lubi o nim mówić. Do tej pory Ace był jednym z niewielu piratów pokazanych, którzy źle wysławiali się o Gol D. Roger'ze, wraz ze Squard'em, choć wielu bezimiennych piratów przebywających na 6 Poziomie Impel Down, mięli pretensje do Króla Piratów. Monkey D. Dragon Przed wypowiedzią Sengoku do publicznego świata, Ace wiedział, że Dragon jest ojcem Luffy'ego. Poza tym nie wiadomo co o nim myśli Ace i vice-versa. Nie wiadomo też, czy Dragon wiedział, że Ace był synem Roger'a (wcześniej została ta informacja podana światu przez Sengoku), mimo że Bartolomew Kuma, będąc bliżej podporządkowanym Dragon'owi wiedział. Monkey D. Garp Wiceadmirał Garp przyjął Ace pod swoje skrzydła jako przysługę dla Roger'a, dając Ace'owi wolne życie. Mimo że nie wszedł on do rodziny Garp'a, marynarz gwałtownie go bije tak jak Luffy'ego. W pewnym momencie Ace ostrzegł go, by przestał nadużywać siły na Luffy'ego, nazywając go "starym kawałkiem gówna". Garp, który obiecał sobie zrobić z obydwu braci Marynarzy, wściekł się dowiadując się o chęci zostania piratem przez Ace'a. Mimo szacunku do "dziadka" oznajmił mu, że ani on, ani Luffy nigdy nie wstąpią do Marynarki. Nie zgodził się z Garp'em i opiera się na idei, że nie mogą zostać marynarzami osoby, których ojcowie są tak wysokimi klasą przestępcami. Garp przez egzekucją Ace'a ukazał wielki smutek i żałował, że nie wybrał on życia jako Marynarz. Wiceadmirał był gotów zabić Akainu za zamordowanie Ace'a. Curly Dadan Curly Dadan to górski bandyta, szantażowany przez Garp'a. Przybrana matka Ace'a i Luffy'ego. Ilekroć Ace pobijał prawie na śmierć mieszkańców za znieważanie jego rodziny, Dadan gniewała się za jego czyny, do których Ace złośliwie komentował, że żałuje, iż te osoby nie umarły. Dadan sprawia wrażenie, że jest zdolna odmówić opieki nad chłopcem, gdyby nie zbrodnie jej gangu i szantaż Garp'a. Jednak, gdy spalono Szary Terminal, Dadan doprowadziła swoich ludzi do Ace, Luffy'ego i Sabo, a kiedy Ace odmówił wycofania się z walki z Bluejam'em, Curly kazała zapewnić bezpieczeństwo pozostałym chłopcom i stanęła do walki u boku Ace'a. Obydwoje troszczą się o siebie nawzajem. Dadan prawie spłonęła w ochronie Ace'a, po czym on kradł dla niej lekarstwa z miasta, by ratować jej życie. Gdy chłopiec postanowił stać się piratem dąsała się, a gdy doszła do niej wiadomość, że Ace był jej za wszystko wdzięczny, płakała. Portgas prawdopodobnie lubił Dadan, ponieważ przed śmiercią poprosił Luffy'ego, aby się z nią pożegnał w jego imieniu. Gdy Garp powraca na East Blue po wojnie Białobrodego, Dadan rzuca się na niego, brutalnie bijąc, ponieważ miała mu za złe, że nie starał się nawet uratować swojego przybranego wnuka. Przyjaciele Shanks Yonko Shanks był w stosunkowo dobrych relacjach z Ace'm, który wydawał się bardzo go szanować, przede wszystkim za uratowanie jego przybranego młodszego brata od Władcy Mórz podczas incydentu z Higumą. Po postanowieniu, aby rozpocząć swoje życie jako pirat, Ace na pierwszym miejscu postanowił poszukać Shanks'a, aby poznać go osobiście i podziękować za pomoc bratu. Shanks ukazał pewne zaniepokojenie pogonią Ace'a za Czarnobrodym. Osobiście szukał Białobrodego, aby przekonać go, by ten przemówił Ace'owi do rozumu i nie pozwolił mu na walkę z Teach'em. Nie wiadomo czy kiedykolwiek Czerwonowłosy odkrył, że Ace jest synem jego zmarłego kapitana Gol D. Roger'a (wcześniej ten fakt Sengoku wypowiedział publicznie). Załoga Buggy'ego i Alvidy Podczas poszukiwań Czarnobrodego, Ace przeprawiał się przez góry Big, podczas, gdy Buggy i Alvida postanowili tam imprezować. Zafascynowany "bardzo silnym i słodkim zapachem" żywności, Ace niesłyszany wszedł na pokład statku i zaczął podjadać - Buggy nie zauważył jego obecności, aż po usłyszeniu rozmowy Clown'a i Alvidy, którzy dążyli za Słomianym lecz nie wiedzieli gdzie jest, Ace postanowił udzielić im pomocnych informacji. Po czym nagle zasnął. Po pobudce Ace'a załoga wyraźnie się ucieszyła i nadal bawiła (chociaż wydaje się, że Buggy kontynuował imprezę jedynie ze strachu). Gdy piraci Buggy'ego płynęli do Impel Down w celu ratowania swojego kapitana, Cabaji zawołał, że ich kapitan może być również skazany na egzekucję jak ich kumpel Ace. Sam Buggy wydaje się lubić Portgas'a. Po spotkaniu Luffy'ego na Poziomie 1 wspomina, że Ace, w przeciwieństwie do Monkey'a stał się bardzo umięśnionym facetem - widocznie po wspólnym wypiciu stali się na chwilę kumplami. Buggy również powiedział Luffy'emu, że był bardzo zdenerwowany, gdy dowiedział się o egzekucji jego brata. Podobnie jak wielu w tym momencie, Buggy był wstrząśnięty widząc śmierć Ace'a z rąk Akainu. Jinbe Ace i Jinbe byli niegdyś wrogami, gdy Ace chciał zabić Białobrodego, którego Jinbe uważał za bohatera, ponieważ ochronił Wyspę Ryboludzi. Obydwoje toczyli bój przez pięć dni do momentu, aż nie padli z wycieńczenia. Pomimo tego starcia, stali się przyjaciółmi, którzy ostatecznie głęboko się szanowali. Podczas pobytu w Impel Down, poprosił Jinbe o zajęcie się Luffy'm po jego śmierci. Początkowo rybolud odmówił, mimo ich przyjaźni, ponieważ nie poczuwał się do obrony kogoś obcego. To się zmieniło, gdy Luffy zyskał jego szacunek i kiedy Ace naprawdę umarł. Jinbe był więcej niż chętny, by stracić swój status Shichibukai do walki o wolność Ace'a. Wrogowie Marshall D. Teach Głównym wrogiem Ace'a był Marshall D. Teach znany również jako "Czarnobrody", którego postanowił dopaść za zabicie Thatch'a. Jednakże jak stwierdził Shanks, Ace był silny i młody, ale fakt, że został mianowany przez Białobrodego, Dowódcą 2. Dywizji zmartwiło Shanks'a z powodu tego "zaufania i reputacji" uzyskiwanej na drodze. Yonko stwierdził, że teraz nie czas na walkę między nimi dwoma. Sugerował on, że Ace nie był jeszcze gotowy by stawić czoła Czarnobrodemu. Smoker Ace walczył ramię w ramię ze Smoker'em na kilka chwil przed walką Luffy'ego z Marynarzem. Elementy ich Diabelskich Owoców znosiły się wzajemnie i żadnemu z nich nie udało się zdobyć przewagi, mimo że Ace jedynie dawał czas Słomowym Kapeluszom na ucieczkę. Globalny Rząd Światowy Rząd po odkryciu, że Ace był synem Gol D. Roger'a nie był w stanie go dotknąć przez Białobrodego. Gdy Czarnobrody pokonał Portgas'a i dostarczył Rządowi, jego egzekucja stała się dla nich najwyższym priorytetem. Okazało się, że Ace miał podobny los jak Nico Robin i Monkey D. Luffy - ich istnienie było grzechem dla Światowego Rządu, będąc dziećmi "największego zła świata". Akainu Admirał Akainu wzbudził pogardę u Ace'a za obrazę Białobrodego. Gdy Ace i Luffy uciekali z Marineford, sprowokował Portgas'a, który zawrócił marnując swoją szansę na wymknięcie się. Zaatakował Akainu za zniewagę, ale odkrył, że jego ogień był gorszy od magmy Admirała. Akainu był w stanie spalić Ace'a i ostatecznie go zabić. Historia Dorastanie z Luffy'm i Sabo Braterskie zobowiązania Ojciec Ace'a, Król Piratów - Gol D. Roger, został skazany, podczas gdy jego matka - Portgas D. Rouge była z nim w ciąży. Nosiła go przez pełne dwadzieścia miesięcy, aby ochronić go przed Światowym Rządem, który starał się usunąć ostatni ślad krwi Roger'a. Rok i trzy miesiące po egzekucji, Ace urodził się w Baterilla na South Blue. Jego matka żyła tyle wystarczająco długo, aby nadać mu imię. Wiceadmirał Monkey D. Garp ukrył Ace'a jako przysługa dla Roger'a, został on przemieszczony do Foosha, wsi na East Blue. Ace pozostał pod opieką znajomej Garp'a - Curly Dadan. Ace podróżował po mieście, powodując problemy i bijąc innych ludzi, którzy mówili źle o jego ojcu, co irytowało Dadan. W pewnym momencie Ace zaprzyjaźnił się z Sabo, który w tym czasie był z wieku Ace'a. Później, gdy Garp ma już dość wpływów Shanks'a na Luffy'ego, również oddał wnuka pod opiekę Dadan. Podczas pierwszego spotkania chłopców, Ace po prostu splunął na niego i wysłał złowrogie spojrzenie, które wzburzony Luffy mu zwrócił. Po posiłku Ace wyszedł z domu, a Luffy postanowił iść za nim. Monkey powiedział, że nie jest zły, że Ace na niego splunął (ponieważ nie jest to coś, za co miałby się denerwować), a także chciałby się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Chłopiec odpowiedział na to przewracając ogromne drzewo w stronę Luffy'ego. Następnie przekroczył most i zauważył na nim Luffy'ego. Ace uderzył w Monkey'a i zrzucił go w przepaść. Wrócił do domu Dadan bez Luffy'ego i nawet się o niego nie martwił. Luffy wrócił tydzień później. Gdy Ace wychodził z domu, Luffy biegł za nim chcąc się zaprzyjaźnić, jednak za każdym razem Ace odrzucał tą propozycję. Ace poszedł do Gray Terminal i spotkał się ze swoim przyjacielem, Sabo. Ace i Sabo zbierali pieniądze, by któregoś dnia kupić piracki statek i wypłynąć na morze. Ace przekazał mu swoją zdobycz i Sabo ukrył ją w sekretnym miejscu. Wtedy pojawił się Luffy, więc chłopcy szybko przywiązali go do drzewa. Ace powiedział, że powinni zabić Luffy'ego, aby ich sekret był bezpieczny, na co Sabo przystał. Jednak zarówno Ace jak i Sabo trudno było z podjęciem decyzji, który z nich go zabije, ponieważ oboje nikogo wcześniej nie zabili. Usłyszeli, że ktoś nadchodzi, więc zabrali ze sobą Luffy'ego i się ukryli. Ace potem uświadomił sobie, że osobie, której zabrał pieniądze był Porchemy, pracujący dla Bluejam'a. Ace i Sabo zauważyli, że nie ma z nimi Luffy'ego, po czym zobaczyli, że został złapany przez Porchemy'ego. Ace i Sabo patrzyli jak zabierał on Luffy'ego. Obawiając się, że Luffy może powiedzieć o kryjówce Porchemy'emu, Ace i Sabo zabrali skarby jakie do tej pory zebrali i przenieśli w inne miejsce. Udało im się przenieść wszystkie pieniądze przez zachodem słońca. Sabo, który poszedł sprawdzić starą kryjówkę, poinformował, że Luffy nic nie powiedział Porchemy'emu, co zaskoczyło Ace'a. Chłopcy następnie udali się na ratunek Luffy'emu i pokonali pirata. Ace poucza Luffy'ego, a następnie dowiaduje się, że nie ma on rodziców i podąża za Ace'm, aby nie być sam. Po tym Luffy dołączył do Sabo i Ace'a, zaczynają razem współpracować. Ace, Sabo i Luffy robili wszystko razem, polowali na aligatory i bili bandytów. W Głównym Mieście, w Królestwie Goa, chłopcy postanowili zjeść, podczas ucieczki usłyszeli jak jeden z mężczyzn woła Sabo po imieniu. Gdy powrócili do lasu, Sabo ujawnił, że pochodzi ze szlacheckiej rodziny, a mężczyzna, który go wołał to jego ojciec. Bez względu na to Luffy i Ace, nadal traktowali Ace'a jak przyjaciela. Później trio oświadczyli to, co chcą osiągnąć w przyszłości, wypili po kieliszku sake i zostali braćmi. Nadal mięli przygody polując na zwierzęta, a któregoś dnia mięli zabawę z Dadan, Wood Slap'em i Makino, a także obrywali od Garp'a. Pewnego dnia chłopcy znaleźli się w obliczu ojca Sabo i Piratów Bluejam'a. Aby oszczędzić Ace'a i Luffy'ego, Sabo dobrowolnie postanowił pójść z ojcem, Ace wołał do Sabo, gdy ten odszedł ze łzami w oczach. Ace i Luffy byli wtedy w areszcie u Piratów Bluejam'a. Chłopcy dołączyli do piratów na wniosek ich kapitana, a następnie przewozili towary do zaznaczonych miejsc na Grey Terminal z innymi piratami. Później Bluejam objaśnił Ace'owi i Luffy'emu, że w ładunki, które nosili były wykonane z ołowiu i prochu, a Grey Terminal stanie w płomieniach. Chłopcy zareagowali z oburzeniem i zostali szybko schwytani przez piratów. Bluejam poinformował ich, że nie mogą dłużej zostać przy życiu i zapytał o położenie skarbu. Później w nocy, płomienie zaczęły się przemieszczać, Luffy'emu i Ace'owi udało się uwolnić. Chłopcy zaczęli uciekać w popłochu, jednak natknęli się na Bluejam'a i jego załogę, którzy domagali się dowiedzieć, gdzie Ace i Sabo ukryli skarb. Ace na krótko uwalnia Królewskie Haki, gdy Bluejam mówił źle o Sabo. Dadan przychodzi na ratunek i próbuje ochronić Ace'a i Luffy'ego. Ace nie chce uciekać od walki i Dadan zostaje z nim, podczas gdy Luffy i reszta bandytów uciekają. Po wydarzeniach na Grey Terminal, ale przed śmiercią Sabo z rąk Tenryuubito, Ace wrócił ze zranioną Dadan na plecach. Luffy wita go z płaczem, ale Ace jest zły, że chłopiec myślał, że nie żyje i uderza go w głowę mówiąc, aby nie "uśmiercał ludzi". Następnie opowiadał jak on i Dadan pokonali Bluejam'a i uciekli do lasu. Ukryli się przy brzegu rzeki, a Ace kradł lekarstwa z miasta, by ustabilizować życie Dadan. Kika godzin później wyjaśnia Dadan dlaczego nie uciekł wtedy z pola walki, powiedział jej, że czasem uderza mu krew do głowy i martwi się, że jeśli ucieknie, straci coś cennego, po czym mówi, że w tamtym momencie Luffy znajdował się za jego plecami. Później Dogra mówi im, o tym co stało się z Sabo, oburzony Ace skoczył na niego krzycząc, że nigdy mu nie wybaczy, jeśli to okaże się kłamstwem. Luffy i Ace później zdają sobie sprawę, że Sabo wcale nie był szczęśliwy, przez co Luffy wybucha płaczem, Ace próbował wyjść by zabić mordercę Sabo. Dadan zatrzymuje go i krzyczy mówiąc, że mordercą Sabo był świat, kraj w którym żyli. By go uspokoić bandyci zawiązali Ace'a do drzewa, podczas gdy Luffy przepłakał całą noc. Następnego dnia rano przyszedł list, który został wysłany przez Sabo przed wypłynięciem w morze, tłumacząc, że kiedy Ace zacznie to czytać on będzie już daleko, ma nadzieję, że kiedyś się ponownie spotkają i żeby Ace dbał o ich młodszego brata. Gdy Ace kończy czytać list, wybucha płaczem. Jakiś czas później Ace znajduje Luffy'ego leżącego twarzą do ziemi, opłakującego śmierć Sabo. Kiedy Luffy prosi Ace'a by nie umierał jak Sabo, Ace składa mu obietnicę, że nigdy nie umrze bez względu na to co się stanie. Ace przypomina Luffy'emu o obietnicy, którą sobie złożyli, że staną się bardziej wolni niż ktokolwiek. Obaj następnie kontynuowali treningi, by stać się silniejszymi. Ace prosi Makino, aby ta nauczyła go jak kogoś poprawnie pozdrowić, ponieważ planuje podziękować Shanks'owi. Chłopcy kontynuowali walki i polowania, aż do czasu odpłynięcia Ace'a w morze. Droga do Piractwa W wieku 17 lat Ace wyruszył z gór Colubo i rozpoczął życie jako pirat. Zostaje kapitanem Piratów Spade rok później - flaga ich pokazuje Jolly Roger'a w płomieniach, prawdopodobnie gdzieś w tamtym roku zjadł Mera Mera no Mi. Gdy jego sława wzrosła, został on zaproszony do Shichibukai, jednak odmówił. Zorganizował spotkanie z Shanks'em, wiele o nim słyszał od Luffy'ego i chciał go poznać osobiście. Kiedy przeszukiwał morza w poszukiwaniu Białobrodego, spotkał Jinbe, który był świadomy siły Ace'a i postanowił z nim walczyć, aby powstrzymać go od zamachu na Newgate'a, człowieka któremu zawdzięczał ochronę swojego domu - Wyspy Ryboludzi. Po pięciu dniach walki, obydwoje padli z wycieńczenia nie wyławiając zwycięzcy. Białobrody, który usłyszał, że Ace zamierza zdobyć jego głowę, nagle przypłynął Moby Dick'iem ze swoją załogą, tuż po walce Ace z Jinbe. Białobrody powiedział swojej załodze, że on sam wystarczy i przystąpił do ataku na załogę Ace'a. Po zaciętej walce Ace wstał i odciął Białobrodego od swoich piratów ścianą ognia. Choć jego poobijana załoga protestowała, rozkazał im biec, podczas gdy on zatrzymał Białobrodego (co skłoniło Newgate'a do nazwania go bezczelnym bachorem). Na krawędzi śmierci, Białobrody zaproponował Ace'owi dołączenie do swojej załogi, stając się "jego synem". Ace ostro odmówił, ale został znokautowany i zaciągnięty na statek Białobrodego. Załoga Ace'a później starała się go odzyskać, jednak zostali pobici i zabrani na statek razem ze swoim kapitanem. Gdy Ace przyszedł, został już uznany za jednego z Załogi Białobrodego. Aby upewnić się, że jego załoganci zostaną przy życiu, Ace pozostał na pokładzie statku Białobrodego. Jednak w wielu przypadkach próbował on zamordować starca, choć za każdym razem zostawał odparty przy niewielkim wysiłku Białobrodego. W końcu zgodził się, kuszony opisem relacji ojciec-syn Edwarda z załogą, zaakceptował znak Białobrodego, który teraz znajduje się na jego plecach. Po pokonaniu Doma i zmuszeniu go do poddania się, został awansowany na stanowisko Dowódcy 2. Dywizji. Jednym z jego podwładnych był Marshall D. Teach, z którym był w stosunkowo dobrych relacjach. Pewnego dnia Ace postanowił wyjawić swój rodowód Białobrodemu, który tylko się zaśmiał, mówiąc, że nia ma znaczenia to, że Roger był jego ojcem (zgodnie z Sengoku, Białobrody już wiedział). Gdy Ace zapytał, czy Białobrody nie wyrzuci go ze względu na ojca, ponieważ niegdyś byli wrogami, Białobrody po prostu stwierdził, że o nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ każdy jest "dzieckiem morza". Pewnego dnia Teach zamordował jego załoganta - Thatch, w celu uzyskania Diabelskiego Owocu Yami Yami no Mi, na którego długo polował i uciekł. Ace jako dowódca piratów Białobrodego musiał pomścić zmarłego towarzysza, Ace postanowił odnaleźć mordercę. Białobrody jednak był pełen obaw do tego pomysłu i protestował twierdząc, że Teach może być zbyt silny dla chłopca, zwłaszcza po zdobyciu nowej mocy. Pomimo tego Ace stanowczo postanowił pójść po Teach'a, twierdząc, że Thatch nie zazna spokoju, jeśli jego morderca nie odpowie za winy i że Marshall uciekając wykazał brak honoru wobec jego "ojca". Podziwiając poświęcenie Ace'a, Białobrody pozwolił odejść swojemu "synowi", twierdząc, że puścił go ze względu na honor Ace'a. Po czym Ace rozpoczął swoją podróż w poszukiwaniu Czarnobrodego. Fabuła Saga Baroque Works Akt Wyspa Drum Ace pierwszy raz w fabule można zaobserwować na wyspie Drum, gdzie zostawia wiadomość dla Luffy'ego, że spotka się z nim w ciągu 10 dni w Nanohana, Alabaście. W anime, jego powodem do przybycia na Alabastę, było zdobycie jakiś informacji od Scorpion'a o Białobrodym, czegoś co można było od niego wyciągnąć. Akt Alabasta Alabasta jest miejscem gdzie formalnie go widzimy: śpiącego w restauracji Spice Bean, dając wrażenie na wszystkich obecnych, że nie padł martwy od jedzenie Desert Strawberry). Kiedy kończy swój posiłek zostaje zauważony przez Smoker'a, który próbuje go aresztować. Jednak krótko przed rozpoczęciem między nimi walki, obaj zostali wyrzuceni za ściany przez atak Luffy'ego, dzięki któremu chłopak chciał się szybko dostać do restauracji. Po powrocie do restauracji zobaczył jedzącego Luffy'ego, jednak został on spowolniony przez Smoker'a, który próbuje go aresztować. Po wyjściu Luffy'ego z restauracji, ściga go Smoker. Ace dogania Luffy'ego, w odpowiednim czasie by uratować go przed aresztowaniem. Jego ingerencja pozwala Luffy'emu uciec, podczas gdy on zajmuje się Smoker'em. Po pokonaniu Marynarki ze swojej drogi, Ace dogania Luffy'ego, który podąża w stronę Going Merry i oferuje mu szansę dołączenia do załogi Białobrodego (na co Luffy odmawia). Ace zostawia mu kartkę papieru, zidentyfikowaną później jako vivre card, która umożliwia ponowne spotkanie w przyszłości. Saga Skypiea Akt Jaya Kolejny raz widzimy Ace'a na statku Buggy'ego, gdzie pojawił się on niespodziewanie i po zjedzeniu posiłku w swoim stylu zasnął. Od razu po pobudce, dalej zachęcał do imprezy. Polowanie Ace'a na Czarnobrodego Ace także pojawił się w mini-akcie na okładkach rozdziałów mangi, gdzie po rozstaniu się z Załogą Buggy'go, przeniknął (pod przebraniem) do bazy marynarki G-2 aby dostarczyć list od dziewczyny Mody, która uratowała pirata przed niechybnym utonięciem. Również uratował walizkę z cennymi ściśle tajnymi informacjami, miedzy innymi na temat Czarnobrodego wraz dowódcą spod płonącego marynarskiego statku zwiadowczego, który właśnie zacumował w bazie marines. Saga Water 7 Akt Po Enies Lobby Pomimo wszystkich wysiłków Shanks'a, który namawiał Białobrodego, by ten powstrzymał Ace'a. Portgas odnajduje Czarnobrodego na Wyspie Banaro, wkrótce po tym, jak Piraci Czarnobrodego splądrowali jedno z jej miast. Teach, gdy zobaczył Ace'a zaproponował mu dołączenie do jego załogi. Zapowiada, że ma plan, aby doprowadzić zasadę Białobrodego do końca i że zmierza do Water 7 by uchwycić Monkey D. Luffy'ego i dostarczyć go Światowemu Rządowi. Ace odpowiada Czarnobrodemu, że nie pozwoli mu odejść, ponieważ Luffy jest jego bratem. Van Augur strzela do Ace, co rozpoczyna walkę między nim a załogą Teach'a. Ace odwzajemnia atak, ale wtedy Jesus Burgess unosi dom i rzuca nim w młodego dowódcę. Ace przywołuje słup ognia i bez wysiłku niszczy przeszkodę, po czym uwalniając Płomienną Pięść, zmierza wprost na Czarnobrodego. Teach śmieje się przyznając, że zabił Dowódcę 4. Dywizji Piratów Białobrodego - Thatch'iego. Mówi, że nie miał wyboru, ponieważ ten miał Diabelski Owoc, którego Czarnobrody potrzebował. Zasada na statku mówiła, że kto znajdzie Diabelski Owoc, ten może go zjeść. Teach spędził kilkadziesiąt lat w służbie Białobrodego, wierząc że z nimi na największe szanse na odnalezienie go. Następnie ukazuje moc Yami Yami no Mi, wierząc, że jest on najpotężniejszym z wszystkich Diabelskich Owoców i jest on niezwyciężony. Czarnobrody używa Black Hole i zasysa całe miasto Banaro wokół nich, a następnie wypluwa jako stos gruzu. Ace wykorzystuje Firefly Light, wiele zielonych kul płomieni gromadzi się wokół Czarnobrodego, ogarniając go. Ace pyta dlaczego Teach nie unika jego ataków, w końcu jest Logią. Czarnobrody pochłania ogień i mówi Ace'owi, że nie może odpierać ataków tak jak mogą to zrobić inni użytkownicy Logii. Jednak ze względu na unikalną zdolność, jego ciemność nie może zasysać bólu. Czarnobrody następnie prezentuje inną umiejętność swojego owocu, używa Kurouzu wyciągając go do Ace'a i jest w stanie chwycić go oraz zniwelować moc Mera Mera no Mi. Następnie silnie uderza Portgas'a, którego odrzuca kilka metrów dalej. Próbuje uderzyć go podobnie, jednak Ace rzuca długie lance wykonane z ognia w pierś Czarnobrodego. Nie przeszkodziło to jednak Teach'owi, ponieważ złapał Ace'a, prawie łamiąc mu kark odrzucił go z powrotem kilka metrów od siebie. Ace układa dwa palce na kształt krzyża, wytwarzając kolumny ognia o takim samym kształcie bezpośrednio na twarz Czarnobrodego, ale znowu zatrzymuje on ataki Ace'a. Czarnobrody po raz kolejny oferuje Ace'owi dołączenie do jego załogi, lecz ten nadal odmawia, stwierdzając, że chce żyć wolnym od żalu nawet jak oznacza to śmierć. Następnie oznajmia Czarnobrodemu, że to Białobrody będzie Królem Piratów, po czym przywołuje gigantyczną kulę ognia przypominającą Słońce. Ostatnie ich starcie było tak potężne, że niemal zniszczyło całą wyspę, po zderzeniu ognia z ciemnością. W końcu Czarnobrody wyszedł zwycięsko z walki. Z powodzeniem oddał Ace'a w ręce Światowego Rządu, nadając Teach'owi tytuł Shichibukai. Saga Wojna Szczytów Akt Impel Down Choć nie na początku dowiedział się, co dokładnie stało się Ace'owi, Luffy odkrył część prawdy w inny sposób. Po wcześniejszym rozpoznaniu kart vivre, Lola zdała sobie sprawę, że kawałek papieru otrzymany od Ace'a to właśnie jedna z kart vivre. Jednak, gdy Luffy go wyciągnął, zobaczył, że kartka powoli się wypala - to znak, że siła życiowa Ace'a wygasa. Nieświadomi sytuacji w jakiej znalazł się Portgas, Luffy przyjął, że poradzi on sobie z tym sam i nie chce pomocy od młodszego brata. Okazało się, że Ace został skazany na publiczną egzekucję, na placu Marineford - centrali Marynarki. Egzekucja miała odbyć się tydzień po triumfie Luffy'ego nad Siostrami Gorgon na wyspie Amazon Lily. Następnie widać Ace'a skutego łańcuchami na nogach i rękach w celi Impel Down. Odwiedził go Garp, który zauważył, że Ace jest w strasznym stanie i pyta go czy żyje. Ace prosi Garp'a, aby ten go zabił, ale ku jego rozpaczy dowiaduje się, że pomimo jego nagłej śmierci nic nie zatrzyma Białobrodego przed wojną. Garp stwierdził, że rozgniewali "Władcę Mórz". Wspomina, że chciał, aby Ace i Luffy stali się wielkimi oficerami Marynarki zamiast robić dokładnie odwrotnie i popełniać straszne zbrodnie. Ace odpowiada, że niemożliwym było zrobienie z nim Marynarzy, ponieważ w żyłach ich obu płyną krwi najgorszych kryminalistów. Dodaje, że przyjął nazwisko Portgas po matce, której wiele zawdzięcza i nie obchodzi go, że połowa krwi pochodzi od jego beznadziejnego ojca, ponieważ jego jedynym ojcem jest Białobrody. Później Ace'a widzimy podczas rozmowy z Shichibukai - Jinbe, który trafił do tej samej celi co on. Jinbe wyjaśnia, że wiele zawdzięcza Białobrodemu, ponieważ w przeszłości uratował jego dom, Wyspę Ryboludzi, która znajdowała się pod ciągłymi atakami piratów i handlarzy niewolników. Jednak, gdy Białobrody oznaczył wyspę jako swoje terytorium, ataki i porwania ustały. Tak więc Jinbe chce zatrzymać wojnę z obawy o bezpieczeństwo Białobrodego. Ich rozmowa zostaje przerwana przez Crocodile'a, który najwyraźniej został umieszczony w celi naprzeciwko nich. Śmieje się, że wiele piratów ma pretensje do Białobrodego i na koniec do Króla Piratów - Gol D. Roger'a za przegrane z nimi walki i chcą zabić lub zobaczyć śmierć Newgate'a. Później odwiedza Ace'a, Boa Hancock w tajemnicy informuje go, że Luffy znajduje się w Impel Down i stara się uratować Ace'a, ku jego przerażeniu. Następnie widzimy Portgas'a mamroczącego do Luffy'ego z dala. Podczas walki Luffy'ego z Magellan'em, Ace potrząsa łańcuchami, aby zwrócić uwagę strażników z celi i pyta co się dzieje na górze. Na co bezmyślnie odpowiedzieli, że nic się nie dzieje. W kilku retrospekcjach Jinbe'ia, w czasie pobytu w Impel Down oboje rozmawiali o Luffy'm, że kiedy Ace zobaczył Słomkowe Kapelusze przestał martwić się o swojego brata, bo miał on przyjaciół, na których mógł teraz polegać. Zwrócił się również do Jinbe, aby zaopiekował się jego bratem, gdy on umrze. Jinbe odmawia twierdząc, że nie jest lojalny dla osób, których nie zna (choć to on później chronił Luffy'ego, będąc pod wrażeniem jego charakteru). Okazuje się, że Ace znajduje się na Poziomie 6, Eternal Hell. Jinbe wspomina, że Hancock mogła okłamać Ace'a, lecz Ace ze złością zaprzecza, mówiąc, że nie schodziłaby tu tylko po to, żeby go oszukać, a potem przeprasza. Wyjaśnia, że Luffy zawsze robił szalone rzeczy, aby go martwić i to co się teraz dzieje, jest dokładnie tym, co Luffy potrafił zrobić. Kiedy czas na egzekucję Ace'a się zbliża, strażnicy zaczynają przygotowania do jego transportu. Widziany jest Magellan'em i Domino w towarzystwie kilku innych strażników. Magellan zabiera Ace'a na Poziom , wychodząc z widny otrzymuje raport, że Luffy jest na Poziomie 6 i ma zostać zaatakowany gazem usypiającym, Ace próbuje uciec z powrotem do windy. Magellan natychmiast zatrzymuje go i mówi, aby powstrzymał swój opór, ponieważ Luffy, jako pirat został skazany na minutę przed wejściem do Impel Down. Ace ujawnia, że miał nadzieję, iż Hancock kłamała i cicho pyta Luffy'ego, dlaczego tu przyszedł. Następnie widzimy Ace'a, gdy jest przekazywany Marynarce oraz w drodze do Marineford, ponieważ karta vivre nie wskazuje już na Poziom 6. Sześć godzin przed egzekucją, Ace jest widziany na opancerzonym statku Marynarki, przykuty do krzesła dostał ostatnią szansę, aby spojrzeć w niebo przed egzekucją. Statek dopływa do Bram Sprawiedliwości, prosząc o pozwolenie na wpłynięcie i przejście do ich ostatecznego celu podróży. Akt Marineford Gdy Ace jest prowadzony na platformę egzekucyjną, przypomina sobie obietnicę z dzieciństwa, złożoną z Luffy'm: że oboje wypłyną na morze i będą żyć tak, aby niczego nie żałować. Następnie Admirał Floty Sengoku ujawnia, że matką Ace'a była Portgas D. Rouge, a jego ojcem legendarny Król Piratów - Gol D. Roger. W dalszym ciągu Sengoku oświadcza, że intencją Białobrodego było uczynienie go następnym Królem Piratów, pomimo pragnień Ace'a, który chciał nadać ten tytuł Białobrodemu. Zaraz po tym wydarzeniu liczne załogi piratów z Nowego Świata sprzymierzyły się z Yonko i nagle wyłoniły z mgły, ku zaskoczeniu Marynarki. Flota Piratów Białobrodego, w tym Moby Dick, niespodziewanie wynurzył się z wody w środku zatoki, ujawniając że statki było pokryte powłoką i podeszły Marineford spod morza. Białobrody sam wyszedł, aby przywitać się z Sengoku, a także zapytać o zdrowie Ace'a, przygotowując swoich towarzyszy do bitwy. Jego przeszłość z Małym Oars'em Juniorem, sojusznikiem Piratów Białobrodego, objawia się, gdy ten uparcie walczył o drogę do niego. Ace wstawia się za Oars'em, aby go zatrzymać, ponieważ będąc tak dużym jest łatwym celem dla Marynarki i został pokonany przez Bartolomew Kumę, podczas gdy Ace mógł się temu tylko przyglądać. Portgas był głęboko zasmucony, gdy oglądał śmierć swojego przyjaciela, który za niego walczył. Gdy Mały Oars Jr. w końcu dotarł do platformy egzekucyjnej został znokautowany przez Gekko Morię, a jego ręka wylądowała kilka metrów od Ace'a, w ostatniej, próżnej próbie ratunku, starając się go uwolnić. Gdy walka trwa, Garp przychodzi usiąść obok Ace'a i przyznaje, że podczas gdy on nie będzie mieszał się w walkę, nie może jego uczuciom w tej sprawie, zauważa ze łzami w oczach, że rodzina to co innego. Pyta Ace'a dlaczego nie prowadził życia, tak jak Garp chciał. W tej chwili jednak nastąpiło ogromne zamieszanie, Ace spojrzał w niebo, na którym zauważył spadający statek. Kiedy statek wpada do morza, Luffy wspina się po nim, po czym Ace go zauważa. Luffy walczy przeciwko Marynarce i Gekko Morii, dążąc do uratowania brata, na co ten może się tylko bezradnie przyglądać. W końcu zaskoczony, krzyczy do Luffy'ego żeby wracał i go nie ratował. Ace w swojej desperacji, żeby nie przeciągając walki Luffy'ego próbuje go powstrzymać, krzycząc, że to upokarzające być takim "słabeuszem", że Luffy musi go ratować, na koniec mówiąc, że nigdy mu tego nie wybaczy. Luffy krzycząc odpowiada, że jest młodszym bratem Ace'a, a po przejściu do Gear Third, żeby pokonać Marynarza giganta, stwierdza, że uratuje Ace'a nawet jeśli ten go później zabije. Ace rozważa słowa Luffy'ego i swoich towarzyszy, że nie ujdzie z życiem nikt kto go skrzywdził i ich determinację, aby go uratować. Portgas podejmuje ważną decyzję. Weźmie to co los mu przyniesie: jeżeli pomocna ręka przyjdzie do niego , złapie ją, ale jeśli białe ostrze sprawiedliwości spadnie mu pierwsze na głowę, zaakceptuje to. On już nie będzie walczył, ponieważ byłby to po prostu brak szacunku dla wszystkich, którzy się dla niego poświęcają. Walka trwa i ubezwłasnowolniony Ace, nie może nic zrobić, ale patrzy z przerażeniem, gdy Białobrody został ugodzony mieczem przez Squard'a. Później, gdy ściany Marineford zostały podniesione, aby zatrzymać piratów penetrujących plac, Luffy obmyśla plan, aby ominąć mury oblężnicze z pomocą wody i umiejętności Jinbe. Ace jest przerażony, gdy widzi stojącego brata twarzą w twarz z trójką Admirałów, wierząc, że nie ma on szans na pokonanie ich wszystkich w tym samym czasie. Sengoku postanawia wykonać egzekucję Ace'a przed czasem, gdy Ace schyla się, zostaje uratowany przez Crocodile'a, który pokonuje z daleka dwóch strażników, zaskakując każdego. Później patrzy jak Białobrody i Mały Oars Jr. z powodzeniem wykonując swój plan, który przenosi niemal wszystkich na plac egzekucyjny, blisko platformy. Jest przerażony, gdy po raz kolejny widzi Oars'a Jr. atakowanego przez kule armatnie. Później zauważa Garp'a, który dołączył do bitwy, zadając cios Marco, a drugi raz w jego postaci feniksa próbującego uratować Ace'a. Ace wraca z powrotem do przeszłości, kiedy kilku bandytów obraziło Gol D. Roger'a, Ace pobił ich do nieprzytomności, ledwo pozostawiając przy życiu, z tego co powiedział. Został karcony za swoje czyny, ale nadal wypytywał o Roger'a, przez co usłyszał wiele strasznych rzeczy o swoim ojcu. Widzimy Ace'a jak siedzi na wzgórzu wraz z Garp'em i pyta go czy to dobrze, że się urodził. Odpowiedź Garp'a jest taka, że dowie się on tego, żyjąc. W teraźniejszości Ace widzi, jak jego towarzysze, młodszy brat i ojciec ryzykują życie by go uratować. Ze łzami w oczach w końcu zdaje sobie sprawę, że bardzo chce żyć. Walka ciągnie ze sobą gorsze wydarzenia: Marco został złapany w kajdanki z kairoseki i postrzelony w ramię przez Kizaru. Jozu został zamrożony, a jego prawa ręka zamrożona przez Aokiji'ego. Natomiast Białobrody cierpi od kilku poważnych ran, w tym magmowy cios Akainu wymierzony w klatkę piersiową Newgate'a. Ace patrzy z przerażeniem jak Białobrody stwierdza, że nie może umrzeć dopóki nie zapewni bezpiecznej przyszłości swoim synom. Sengoku nakazuje ponownie wykonać egzekucję Ace'a. Portgas ponownie zamyka oczy w rezygnacji czekając na śmierć. W ostatniej chwili Luffy uwalnia Królewskie Haki, prowadząc do nieprzytomności strażników oraz wielu żołnierzy Marynarki i piratów. Ace patrzy z niedowierzaniem na swojego młodszego brata, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia, że Luffy także posiada tak potężny rodzaj Haki. Gdy Luffy zbliża się do platformy egzekucyjnej na jego drodze stanął Garp. Luffy początkowo niechętnie chciał angażować w to wszystko dziadka, ale kiedy zorientował się, że Garp nie ruszy się z miejsca, uaktywnił Gear Second. Gdy rzuca cios Luffy'emu, nagle Garp przypomina sobie swojego wnuka i Ace'a jako małe dzieci, a widok Ace ze łzami w oczach jego realizowanie życia. Wahania Garp'a pozwoliły na kontratak Luffy'ego, wyrzucając dziadka z platformy egzekucyjnej, upadającego na ziemię. Kiedy młody Monkey ma otworzyć kajdanki Ace'a, Kizaru niszczy klucz przy pomocy swojego dalekobieżnego lasera. Tymczasem Sengoku aktywował moc swojego Diabelskiego Owocu i zdecydował przeprowadzić egzekucję Ace'a za pomocą ogromnego ciosu. Nagle Mr. 3 przebrany za jednego ze strażników odzyskuje przytomność. Następnie tworzy ogromny mur, Candle Wall, gdy Luffy przechodzi w Gear Third i przyjmuje cios Sengoku swoim Gigant Fusen. Siła uderzenia powoduje całkowice zniszczenie platformy egzekucyjnej. Z pomocą Mr. 3, który tworzy duplikat klucza, Luffy uwalnia Ace'a w powietrzu, przed wybuchem ognia na platformie. Teraz jest w stanie używać mocy Mera Mera no Mi bez żadnych problemów. Ace ucieka eksplodując wokół Luffy'ego i Mr. 3, owijając ich płomieniami. Zbeształ swojego młodszego brata, że nigdy nie słucha tego co mówi, zawsze jest tak lekkomyślny i nie zwraca uwagi na jego rady, w tym zawsze przesadza. Zdobyta wolność powoduje odwrócenie losów wojny, dając przewagę armii piratów. Świadkiem koordynacji obu braci walczących ramię w ramię jest Vista, którzy zauważa, że Ace i Luffy mają doskonałą pracę zespołową. Ace komentuje, że Luffy jest coraz silniejszy, na co Luffy odpowiada, że nadejdzie dzień kiedy przewyższy on brata. Ace mówi Luffy'emu, że pozwoli mu go przewyższyć aż do pewnego dnia i skacze do przodu, aby zablokować atak Admirała Aokiji'ego. On i Luffy są w szoku, gdy Białobrody informuje, że zostaje na polu bitwy i to będzie jego ostatni rozkaz jako kapitana. Ace wydaje się zaakceptować fakt, że Białobrody zdecydował się pozostać. Edward pyta Ace'a czy był dobrym ojcem i śmieje się serdecznie, gdy usłyszał odpowiedź Ace'a brzmiąca: "oczywiście". On i Luffy zaczynają uciekać z resztą Piratów Białobrodego, ale gdy Admirał Akainu prowokuje go za obrazę Białobrodego, Ace zatrzymuje się i odwraca. Wściekły kłóci się z Akainu, ale ogień Ace jest nieskuteczne dla magmy Akainu, tak bardzo, że jego ramię zostaje ciężko poparzone. Akainu próbuje powalić bezbronnego Luffy'ego, ale Ace skacze między nich i przyjmuje atak. Pozostały kawałek karty vivre szybko rozpadł się w popiół, a wszyscy wyglądają na przerażonych. Później Jinbe, Marco i Vista zainterweniowali, aby utrzymać Akainu od zadania kolejnego śmiertelnego ciosu Ace'owi, który opada sił i wpada w ramiona młodszego brata. Ace przeprosił Luffy'ego, że całe ich poświęcenie, żeby go uratować poszło na marne, jednak Luffy nie jest w stanie tego zaakceptować i rozpaczliwie domaga się lekarza, który byłby w stanie uratować Ace'a. Jednak wiedząc, że jego wnętrzności zostały spalone, Ace powiedział Luffy'emu, że jego życie dobiegło końca. Przywołując Ace'owi obietnicę, którą sobie złożyli będąc dziećmi, żal uderzył w Luffy'ego, który przypomniał bratu, że obiecał, że nigdy nie umrze. Przeżywając ostatnie wspólne chwile z bratem, Ace wspominał dzieciństwo z Sabo. Tęskniąc za Dadan, Ace kazał pozdrowić ją Luffy'emu, jeżeli kiedykolwiek ją spotka, stwierdza również, że najbardziej żałuje tego, że nie zobaczy jak jego młodszy brat spełnia swoje marzenia. Ace potwierdził jego postanowienie i zauważył, że tak jak przysiągł sobie, żył aby niczego nie żałować oraz że nie chciał sławy czy chwały, ale odpowiedzi na pytanie, czy zasłużył na to aby się urodzić. Mówiąc coraz ciszej, Ace przekazał Luffy'emu ostatnie słowa skierowane go niego i swojej załogi. Ostatnim tchem, ze łzami w oczach Ace dziękował swojej rodzinie i przyjaciołom za to, że go kochali, powodując, że jego załoga zaczęła krzyczeć do niego z żalu. Ace umiera z uśmiechem na ustach, zadowolony ze swojego życia. W tym momencie martwe ciało osuwa się z rąk młodszego brata, upadając na ziemię. Tak jak Luffy każdy wygląda na wstrząśniętego. Jego psychika nie jest w stanie pogodzić się ze śmiercią Ace'a. Luffy wkracza w stan katatonii, aby chronić się przed urazem. Później zwłoki Ace'a można zobaczyć w otoczeniu Marynarki, uwiecznione w dokumentach. Akt Po Wojnie Później, kiedy pojawili się Piraci Czerwonowłosego, Shanks'owi udało się zorganizować zawieszenie broni i poprosił, żeby ciała piratów Białobrodego i Ace'a zostały im przekazane, aby mogli oni odejść w spokoju. Admirał Floty Sengoku zezwolił na to, mimo pragnień Wiceadmirała Doberman'a, aby zatrzymać ich głowy jako symbol zwycięstwa Marynarki. Ace razem z Białobrodym zostali pochowani na nieznanej wyspie, gdzieś na drugiej połowie Grand Line. Jego znak rozpoznawczy: kapelusz, naszyjnik i nóż zostały położone na jego grobie, który został umieszczony obok grobu Edwarda Newgate'a przyozdobionego kwiatami i mieczami pozostawionymi przez członków ich załogi, stojących po obu stronach wyspy, oddając ostatni hołd. Przed wypłynięciem ze swoją załogą, Shanks był zaskoczony ostatecznym poświęceniem Ace'a i porównał go do czegoś co mógłby zrobić zmarły kapitan Roger. Później zrozpaczona Dadan, która zaczęła nadużywać alkoholu w barze Makino, wdała się w sprzeczkę z Garp'em i zaatakowała go, jako karę za to, że nie zrobił nic by ochronić Ace'a i rzekomo wybrał obowiązki niż własną rodzinę (mimo że Garp chciał zabić Sakazuki'ego za to co zrobił Ace'owi). Makino zatrzymała ją przed zadawaniem kolejnych ciosów Wiceadmirałowi, mówiąc jej, że Garp, mimo że był tuż przed nim to nie mógł nic zrobić, wspierał go mocniej niż ktokolwiek. Dadan ze łzami w oczach stwierdziła, że w rzeczywistości to Luffy cierpi najbardziej ze wszystkich. Makino następnie ucieka od nich przypominając sobie ciepłą scenę z dzieciństwa Luffy'ego i Ace'a. Dwa lata później Dwa lata później groby Ace'a i Białobrodego zostały obdarte z wiekiem. W pewnym momencie przed przybyciem na Dressrosę, Sabo odwiedził grób brata pozostawiając butelkę sake oraz trzy kieliszki na skrzyni obok niego jako hołd dla dnia, w którym wymienili podobne kieliszki stając się braćmi. Pozostawił przy nich również gazetę z artykułem o powrocie Słomianych Kapeluszy. Jest to wiadomość dla Ace'a, wskazująca, że Luffy ma się dobrze. Dziedzictwo Mimo że był sławny za życia, wydarzenia z wojny i fakt, że był synem Króla Piratów dały Ace'owi niemal legendarne uznanie, podobnie jak jego ojcu. Choć jego śmierć złamała serca wielu osobom, żaden nie przeżywał tego tak jak Luffy, który wpadł w śpiączkę i obudził się w pełnej i całkowitej rozpaczy. Śmierć Ace'a okazała się również ostateczną klęską postanowienia Luffy'ego, aby stać się silniejszym, przy porażce jego załogi i separacji z rąk Bartholomew Kumy. Dwa lata po jego śmierci Ace nadal pomagał pragnieniu Luffy'ego, aby spełniać swoje marzenia i chronić ludzi, których ma. Na chwilę przed wkroczeniem do Nowego Świata, przypomniał sobie przekonanie Ace'a w Luffy'ego i ogłosił podczas swojej walki z Hody Jones'em, że spędził dwa lata swojego treningu w celu ochrony wszystkiego co ma. W tym celu Luffy pchnął się do granic możliwości w obliczu zbliżającej się śmierci jego załogi, kiedy Noe spadała w kierunku Wyspy Ryboludzi uzyskał ciężkie rany, od których prawie zginął gdyby nie transfuzja krwi od Jinbe. Luffy wykazał również wielką wrogość do Jones'a, gdy dowiedział się, że ten szantażował Surume, grożąc zabiciem jego brata znajdującego się na Biegunie Północnym, jeśli kraken od niego odejdzie. Rozumiejąc uczucie chcąc ocalić swojego brata, Luffy obiecał ochronić brata Surume poprzez pokonanie Hody'ego. W anime Luffy również pomyślał o Ace'ie przed trafieniem Hody'ego z Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk i przysiągł, że nigdy nie pozwoli nikomu umrzeć. Chinjao później rozwścieczył Luffy'ego, stwierdzając, że egzekucja Ace'a była sprytnym posunięciem Marynarki, na co Monkey odpowiedział silnym ciosem, przywracając pierwotny kształt jego głowy. Ujawnienie, że Ace był starszym bratem Luffy'ego zwiększyło chłopcu reputację, a członkowie załogi Brązowobrodego rozpoznało go przez sam ten fakt. Diabelski Owoc Ace'a Mera Mera no mi powrócił dwa lata po jego śmierci, wpadając w ręce Donguixote Doflamingo, który ofiarował go jako nagrodę w Koloseum Corridy w celu zwabienia Luffy'ego. Ze względu na ogromną moc owocu wiele sprzecznych krajów przystąpiło do turnieju. Złapanie owocu zainteresowało również Czarnobrodego i Sabo, który wysłał Jesus'a Burgess'a, aby zdobył nagrodę, ze względu na fakt, że zjedzenie owocu przez jednego z członków jego załogi będzie jeszcze lepsze niż posiadanie samego Ace'a w swojej załodze, ponieważ będzie to prawie to samo, odziedziczając wolę Ace'a. Ostateczne przewidywania Białobrodego, że ktoś odziedziczy wolę Ace'a zaowocowały,gdy Mera Mera no Mi został zjedzony przez Sabo, który uzyskał od brata moce diabelskiego owocu, a także odziedziczył jego słynną technikę, "Hiken". Umiejętności Dowodził 2. Dywizją Piratów Białobrodego, więc miał władzę nad piratami na niższym szczeblu. Ponadto, jako jeden z najlepszych dowódców Piratów Białobrodego, był jednym z najsilniejszych i najbardziej cenionych piratów na pokładzie. W pewnym momencie, będąc kapitanem Piratów Spade, poproszono go o dołączenie do Shichibukai, jednak odmówił. Luffy komentuje, że nigdy nie był w stanie pokonać Ace'a w żadnej walce, nawet jeśli posiadał Gomu Gomu no Mi (Ace nie miał wtedy mocy Mera Mera no Mi aż do momentu opuszczenia wioski, Luffy był zaskoczony nową mocą brata, gdy ten zatrzymał dym Smoker'a w Nanohanie). Ace był przeszkolony przez Garp'a, który miał nadzieję, że w przyszłości zostanie Marynarzem oraz Dadan, która była odpowiedzialna za opiekę nad braćmi do poziomu, który posiadali przed wypłynięciem na morze. Ace posiadał również złą reputację. Okazało się, że otrzymał zaproszenie do przyłączenia się do Shichibukai, gdy był jeszcze kapitanem Piratów Spade, jednak odmówił. Po roku dołączył do Piratów Białobrodego, cywil widział siłę Ace'a komentując, że jest "nie z tego świata". Światowy Rząd przyznał status Shichibukai, Czarnobrodemu, po pokonaniu i złapaniu Ace'a. Jego ogólna reputacja i zdolności przyniosły mu nagrodę 550,000,000 przed śmiercią. Był również dobrym nawigatorem, widać na jego lewym nadgarstku Log Pose, podczas podróży z wyspy na wyspę w poszukiwaniu Luffy'ego i Czarnobrodego na zwykłej, prostej łódce. Zdolności fizyczne Oprócz mocy diabelskiego owocu, którą nabył, Ace posiadał ogromną siłę fizyczną. Oznaki jego wielkiego potencjału fizycznego można było ujrzeć już w dzieciństwie, gdzie był w stanie pokonać kilku lokalnych zbirów, którzy mówili źle o jego ojcu, a także został pokazany jak siedzi na grzbiecie ogromnego zwierzęcia (prawdopodobnie byka), którego zabił przed pierwszym spotkaniem z Luffy'm. Także później w tym samym dniu, pokazał, że z łatwością może złamać gigantyczne drzewo. Ace był już bardzo silny, gdy opuszczał swoje rodzinne miasto, na trzy lata przed Luffy'm. Ace pokazał swoją siłę podczas walki z Czarnobrodym, był w stanie przyjąć parę ciosów Teach'a, które były tak potężne, że przy pierwszym uderzeniu Ace zaczął pluć krwią, a przy drugim niemal złamano mu kark. Van Augur zauważył, że zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, 2. Dowódca Piratów Białobrodego podstawowe umiejętności bojowe Ace'a były dość groźne, nawet bez użycia Diabelskiego Owocu. W przeszłości walczył również na równi z Jinbe, prawie obaj umarli w walce, która trwała pięć dni. Ace przeżył również walkę z Białobrodym, wykazując się wielką wytrzymałością. Był jednym z niewielu więźniów, którzy byli w stanie podjąć się "chrztu" w Impel Down bez mrugnięcia okiem, który polegał na kąpieli we wrzącej wodzie, co jest uważane za imponujący wyczyn. Diabelski Owoc Ace zjadł Diabelski Owoc: Mera Mera no Mi, owoc typu Logia, która pozwala mu stać się ogniem i kontrolować go do woli, nadając mu w ten sposób przydomek "Płonąca Pięść" Ace. Pokazuje jego ogromną moc, rozwalając z łatwością kilka statków Baroque Works naraz. Jego głównym stylem jest uruchomienie kolumny ognia przez wybicie, z jego podpisem "Płonąca Pięść". Jest również odporny na ataki fizyczne, dzięki jego ciału złożonego z ognia. Z jakiegoś powodu, Ace'owi nie przeszkadza jego niezdolność do pływania. Przebył liczne morza na małej łódce, która zdaje się był zaprojektowana specjalnie dla niego, napędzając ją płomieniami z nóg. Umiejętnie wysłał łódkę pod wodę, gdy przeskakiwał nad kilkoma statkami, która pojawiła się pod nim tuż zanim uderzył w wodę po drugiej stronie. Również, gdy ukazał się na wyspie Drum nie spadł ani płatek śniegu na wyspie przez cały dzień. Później po jego śmierci okazało się, że płonące pięści Ace'a były w stanie zniszczyć całe miasta. Haki thumb|Ace po raz pierwszy używa Królewskiego Haki.|219x219px Chociaż nie jest przedstawione to w głównej fabule, w retrospekcji dowiadujemy się, że Ace posiada Haoshoku Haki, której w tym czasie nie kontrolował świadomie. Ace pierwszy raz ukazał tę zdolność, kiedy doprowadził do nieprzytomności załogę Bluejam'a po wybuchu wściekłości (tylko sam Bluejam nie stracił wówczas przytomności po uwolnieniu Haki, był wtedy piratem wysokiego szczebla na East Blue). Podobnie jak Luffy użył Haki by wybić wojowniczki Kuja, tak Ace użył Haki wybijając atakującą załogę piracką Bluejam'a. Ace'a po raz pierwszy pokazano, jako świadomego tej umiejętności podczas bitwy na Marineford, był świadkiem, gdy Luffy nieświadomie użył Królewskiego Haki, pytając "Ty też?". Nigdy nie zaobserwowano jak używa tego typu haki oprócz dzieciństwa. Broń Ace porusza się zawsze z przypiętym do pasa nożem, jednak nigdy nie było pokazane jak go używa. Jednak w retrospekcjach z próbami zabicia Białobrodego, Ace został przedstawiony z różnymi rodzajami broni, w tym topór i nóż. W dzieciństwie używał jako broń długiej rury. Główne walki Niekanoniczne walki * Portgas D. Ace vs Naguri * Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy i Sabo vs wielki tygrys * Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy i Sabo vs ludzie Bluejama * Portgas D. Ace i Thatch vs Bracia Decalvan * Portgas D. Ace i Monkey D. Luffy vs Billions (Nanohana) * Portgas D. Ace vs Skorpion * Portgas D. Ace vs Strażnicy Impel Down Różnice w anime i mandze Akt Alabasta Kiedy Ace po raz pierwszy spotyka załogę Luffy'ego, rzuca im kawałek papieru i odchodzi. Jednak w anime czas ich pobytu razem został przedłużony i poruszał się on z nimi przez chwilę. Podczas podróży korale Ace'a między znikają między zmianami scen, najprawdopodobniej ze względu na błędy animatorów. Mera Mera no Mi W mandze nie wiadomo czy Ace może podpalić jakąś rzecz z pewnej odległości bez bezpośredniego kontaktu. Jednak w anime zapalił on papierosa Sanji'ego po prostu wskazując palcem. Ambicje Podczas spotkania z Shanks'em w anime, Ace stwierdza, że zostanie Królem Piratów. W żadnym momencie w mandze ta ambicja nie jest ukazana, raczej, że ma on na celu uczynić Białobrodego, Królem Piratów. Również w anime Ace stwierdził, że chciał pokazać swoją siłę, zdobywając głowę Newgate'a. Powód Ace'a, dla którego sięgnął po głowę Białobrodego nigdy nie został wyjaśniony w mandze. Akt Marineford W anime rozbudowano sceny walki Ace i Luffy'ego z Marynarką (po ściągnięciu kajdanek przez Luffy'ego), Ace także pokazał więcej swoich ataków. W anime, kiedy Ace przyjął na siebie cios Akainu, jego naszyjnik rozpadł się po całym terenie, a jeden koralik dotoczył się do stóp Białobrodego, który podniósł go ze łzami w oczach; w mandze naszyjnik pozostał nienaruszony. Ace również był pokryty mniejszą ilością krwi niż w mandze, ślad po jego ranie był prawie niewidoczny. Inne dziwactwa obejmują większość kompozycji i są w znacznym stopniu nieinspirowane mangą. Towar Ace jest wybieraną postacią pokazywaną w różnych formach towaru. Był w Portrait of Pirates, Figuarts Zero, One Piece DX Figure,S.H. Figuarts One Piece, One Piece High Spec Coloring Figure, Master Stars Piece, One Piece Styling Figures, One Piece Digital Grade i One Piece Super Effect Lines. Jest także w One Piece Full Color R Gashapon, Anichara Heroes, Ichiban Kuji, One Piece Logbox World Collectable, One Piece Attack Motions, Super Modeling Soul One Piece, Half Age Characters One Piece, Chibi-Arts One Piece, One Piece Super Deformed Figures, Deformeister Petit One Piece, One Piece Gashapon Grand Battle, One Piece Super Effect, One Piece Amazing Log Collection, One Piece Full Face Jr. i serii CharaColleCan. Ace występuje również w postaci breloków/zestawów do telefonów komórkowych w tym kolekcji One Piece Desert Kingdom Mascot Keychain/Cellphone Strap obok swojego brata Luffy'ego. Pojawił się nawet w rozjazdach towarowych jak Dragon Ball Capsule Neo - Weekly Shounen Jump 40 Years Limited Edition with One Piece i Co-Starring of Dream!! Dragon Ball Z x One Piece. Gry Video Odtwarzane występy Występy Wroga * Treasure Wars 2 Welcome to Buggyland Występy Wsparcia * Aim! The King of Berry Nieodtwarzane występy: * One Piece: Treasure Wars Wczesne One Piece W One Piece Green: Secret Pieces, okazało się, że zaplanowane imię Ace'a brzmiało "Portgas D. Lang" ((ポ ー ト ガ ス· D ·ラ ン グ) we wczesnych koncepcjach. Jego wygląd nie zmienił się znacznie od oryginału, oprócz projektu kapelusza i fakt, że miał nosić okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Tłumaczenie i problemy w dub Manji Ace'a jest bardzo podobny do swastyki. Aby uniknąć nieporozumień między dwoma symbolami i pomówień za bycie nazistą, to została zamieniona na piszczele w kształcie "krzyża" w oryginalnym japońskim anime, a później również w mandze. Ta zmiana została również dokonana w serii Shonen Jump'a angielskiej mangi, ale pozostało niezmienione w rzeczywistych ilościach. Ze względu na wzrost liczby sprzedaży anime i mangi poza Japonią, to stało się powszechnym zjawiskiem wśród Mangaka oraz wydawców, aby uniknąć symbolu manji. Tatuaż Ace'a pozostał nienaruszony w dub angielskim, mimo poprzednich edycji "krzyża" dla 4kids. W tym samym czasie Ace promuje jego tatuaż na Luffy'm co według standardów 4kids jest uznane za dziwne. W wersji anime 4kids, tatuaż Ace na ramieniu został edytowany, jak jest on określany "Portgaz D. Trace". Jednak w edycji dla TV FUNimation dub jest zachowana, a nazwisko wróciło do normalnego "Portgas D. Ace" dla dub DVD. Pojawił się w One Piece: Grand Adventure, po raz kolejny bez tatuażu na ramieniu. Inne Występy Inne Media: * Ace został pokazany podczas One Piece Premier Show 2012 jako jedna z przemian Chameleone'a. Ciekawostki *Universal Studio w Japonii zbudowało replikę grobów Ace'a i Białobrodego. Epitafium Ace'a mówi: "Ace, Twoja dusza jest wieczna. Twój odważny duch zawsze będzie z nami.". To epitafium pokazano również w 663 odcinku anime. *Gdyby Ace urodził się dziewczynką miałby na imię Anne. *Ace był w łonie matki przez 20 miesięcy. *Ace miałby 21 lat, gdyby urodził się w terminie, zamiast tego ma 20. *Polowanie na matkę Ace'a z zamiarem przerwania przyjścia na świat "przestępczej krwi" jest formą eugeniki. *Ace jest pierwszym znanym użytkownikiem Diabelskiego Owocu, który umarł podczas trwania serii One Piece. *Ace ma urodziny tego samego dnia, co twórca serii Eiichiro Oda (1 stycznia). *W piątej Ankiecie Japońskich Fanów, Ace znalazł się na szóstym miejscu w rankingu najpopularniejszych postaci w One Piece, co uczyniło jeszcze bardziej popularnymi Piratów Białobrodego i najpopularniejszą zmarłą postacią w One Piece. * Zanim dołączył do załogi Białobrodego miał własną załogę która nazywała się Spades, a to w połączeniu dawało Ace of Spades, co w wolnym tłumaczeniu oznacza As trefl. *On i Donquixote Doflamingo (w podziemiach zwany Joker) są postaciami związanymi z kartami * Ace posiada najwyższą znaną nagrodę wartą 550.000.000. *Ace, Luffy i Sabo posiadają charakterystyczne kapelusze Referencje Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Piraci Białobrodego Kategoria:Kapitanowie Piratów Kategoria:Władający Kategoria:Władający Logią Kategoria:Użytkownicy Haki Kategoria:Użytkownicy Haoshoku Haki Kategoria:Sojusznicy Piratów Słomkowego Kapelusza Kategoria:Rodzina Gol Kategoria:Rodzina Dadan Kategoria:Wola D. Kategoria:Postacie z East Blue Kategoria:Postacie z South Blue Kategoria:Więzieniowie Impel Down Kategoria:Bandyci Kategoria:Martwi